


Mistake

by AdianX24



Series: Playboy Misumi Series [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Don't worry just a little intimacy, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Riding, Sex, intercourse, sorry if it's rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: Nothing was fine since this was a very intimate scene. Lovers showing their affection to one another through lovemaking. That was nothing to be concerned about. Just make sure it’s consensual and that you’re using the right tools. But there was one thing wrong. Lovemaking can be with anyone, it shouldn’t be, but it is. Misumi didn’t seem like the kind of person to do something like that. So then why is he doing it with this random chick?ORItaru catches Misumi doing something he didn't expect.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: Playboy Misumi Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just wanted to slap some new (short) content since I've got nothing new going on with my life other than stress. So yeah.
> 
> Here's some MisuIta while you wait for the poly ship oneshot I'm attempting to do.
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit sloppy like I said this was just for having stress leave my body so I don't really care if it's garbage because I know it is.

The sounds of continuous slapping of skin to skin and soft, uneven moans and pleas fill the room. Passionate but aggressive touches all over smooth skin. Blonde hair bounced with every thrust. Faster and faster moans getting haggard but louder as it progressed. Nothing was fine since this was a very intimate scene. Lovers showing their affection to one another through lovemaking. That was nothing to be concerned about. Just make sure it’s consensual and that you’re using the right tools. But there was one thing wrong. Lovemaking can be with anyone, it shouldn’t be, but it is. Misumi didn’t seem like the kind of person to do something like that. So then why is he doing it with this random chick?

The shock on his face when he walked into something he shouldn’t have. Itaru just wanted Misumi to give him his controller back so that he could play a round of games. And since Banri was out, doing who knows what, probably to go to karaoke with Tenma, who better to ask than Tsuzuru who said he help him out? 

It was a weird thing to ask but it wasn’t like Tsuzuru hadn’t played before. Hell, he got Tsuzuru sucked in enough that he occasionally takes breaks just to play. I mean he should be given a reward for such an accomplishment. And they play together when they have time, like right now. But he needed a second controller to use and the second one was nowhere to be found. Who could’ve taken it other than Misumi? It wasn’t that big of a deal, go in and out as fast as he could just for the controller and help Misumi out later.

That was his first mistake.

He could’ve- no should’ve asked anyone else, Misumi was the obvious option but he could’ve asked other people instead of Misumi like maybe Sakyo took it because he was gaming too much, Banri or Chikage may have taken it by accident- but his first instincts brought him to Misumi because it was always Misumi he had grown so accustomed to the younger taking it that he would just go get it like it was second nature. All he remembers is walking up to the assigned room only to walk into a sight to behold.

Misumi sitting on a chair with his pants down and a girl on his lap, riding him.

Being caught off guard would be an understatement. This was something completely different.

The entire dorm knew Misumi could be weird sometimes, some days weirder than others, and often time Itaru would want to know what was going through the triangle lovers’ head. But this wasn’t one of those times he wanted to look into the weirdness. How did Misumi even get her into the dorms in the first place? Anyone would’ve seen her if she came in with him. Did Misumi even come through the front door?

“Ha~, I- I,” His thought process being interrupted by a moan. The girl couldn’t utter another sentence when their hips met again and a muffled moan erupted from her throat - eyes wide, biting her lip hard enough to look like it was going to bleed. Itaru couldn’t look away. His eyes fixated on the boys’ red face, and sexy expression. The girl, sharing a kiss, way too passionate in contrast to the aggressive intercourse they were indulging in.

“P-please let me cum~” A quiet whine leaving her, with pleading eyes to match hushed claim. He whispers something only she could hear, she nods looking down at him with a pathetically, submissive look in her features. His golden eyes captured the look as his lips pressed firmly on his partner’s nipple. There was silence before a loud gasp and a shaky, soft moan. She came down hard and Misumi returned with an upward thrust to meet her halfway.

There was obvious tension. He caressed her thigh, calming her from the high of their intercourse. Resting as they both panted for air before moving in for another, way too passionate, kiss, before he pulled out. Though the girl continued to straddle him and he returned with soft touches that left the girl vulnerable all over again even though there was no intention of doing it again. Even if she whimpered and grounded on him.

Itaru moved away from the door when he heard voices from below. He was hoping that Misumi thought he was someone else. Fleeing from the scene, down the stairway, and back to his room. He gasped closing his door, sinking to the floor to blush like a gitty high school girl who just got asked out by her crush. He was glad Tsuzuru hadn’t arrived yet, he was probably coming right this second. And if he asked why Itaru looked the way he looked he could blame it on him running down the stairs. Yeah, the stairs definitely not the fact that he watched Misumi do someone in his shared dorm.

He needed to tone that down or else someone was going to catch him midway and if it was Chikage or anyone else just as perceptive, he was fucked. That included ignoring the tent in his pants that he forced himself to push through via will power alone. Which, for some like Itaru, was not fucking easy.

Tsuzuru came a good 10 minutes after, more than enough time for Itaru to compose himself and for his boner to die down. Gaming helped take his mind off the incident a lot of screaming and comments from random kids on the lobbies weren’t really a turn on to anyone really. And for a while, he forgot all about the whole exchange.

Except when the night came to haunt him.

He could usually rest easy since gaming tired him out, but again the whole interaction with Misumi came back to flood his thoughts and if he didn’t get rid of it he was going to experience sheer embarrassment when he wakes up to wet sheets. So he swallowed his pride, slipped his hands down into his pajama bottoms, and began his cognitive thoughts of Misumi. Rubbing his hands against the foreskin that slowly retracted to let out his erection.

Images of Misumi and that girl he was with played through his mind like a film over and over. Except for the fact that each time her hair became shorter and her breast shrunk. And now all of a sudden he was the one riding Misumi. He wondered what it would feel like feel the sensation of Misumi dick inside him. He would excuse that statement if it weren’t for the fact he was currently pleasuring himself to a fucking 20-year-old of all things. Geez even if he considered himself smart deep down he was still his nerdy gay self underneath it all.

He spilled into his hands. Realizing too late that his box of tissues was on the other side of the room.

Damn.

The next day Itaru didn’t know whether or not he should even consult Misumi about the previous day. It’s not like Misumi actually saw him, well hopefully not, so maybe he should just pretend it never happened. Things were normal, at first.

The day was steady and slow-moving as usual. A lot of chaos and some fights here and there but nothing too serious. Misumi didn’t seem to suspect him that is until the events of the afternoon. 

There was just a light touch on his shoulder. It was Misumi he smiled like he normally would relaxing in the background as Itaru played games. Then, all of a sudden lean over on top of him from behind, arms resting carelessly on his shoulders before he whispered into the older ear.

Itaru leaped forward from the statement. His face flushed and heart rapidly pounding. He knew Misumi was going to find out it was him but he did it so quickly that Itaru didn’t know how to respond. Misumi smiled. 

“How did you find out?”

“Your controller,” Misumi stated. “I took it but you never came to get it.”

Itaru was stunned. Misumi was right. He never got his controller, did he?

“Misumi, did you take my controller on purpose for me to see that?” The other nodded. Wow. he didn’t know Misumi could play dirty like that. He didn’t think Misumi had it in him **to** play someone. 

“Don’t worry though, I still like Itaru more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading have a nice (day/night/afternoon)


End file.
